Reasons May Vary
by Kiina
Summary: Kai goes through some sort of life crises. But nothing serious. Just a few deaths, nothing serious. It's not like he is a mass murderer. Kai-Tyson


**Reasons May Vary**

**By Kiina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Chapter 1**

That little, cute face in front of mine, it was only a few inches away. A few inches and I would have my lips pressed against his, tasting him. I would see that shock in his eyes. I would smirk at his struggling. He would surely try to get away from me. After all, he isn't gay.

"Tyson!!" Max shouted loudly. Loud enough for Tyson to turn around, out of my reach and go. Flee, without knowing that he was fleeing. Because of that short unimportant shout, he went away and left me standing there like an idiot. I couldn't understand what had happened.

I had been so close! Just a few inches and…

That's why you had to go. I love knifes. Earlier I only threw my victims into the river, but I can't do that anymore. It's just getting to risky, you must understand Max, I couldn't just drown you now that people invented chemistry.

So I couldn't leave any traces. I had to act quickly. My heart arched whenever I saw you, you see, because you made it impossible. That's why I made you impossible, Max, that's why I stabbed you.

It's nothing to worry about, really, my friend, it doesn't happen often. I'm not a mass murderer after all. I only kill once in a while. I only kill who makes me angry. And you made me angry, oh yes, so angry.

How could you do that to me, after all I taught you? How could you scream in that very second as I was about to-

You knew it. I know you knew what I was about to do. You didn't like it, that's why you interfered. I know, I can read your baby blue eyes, _Maxi_ Max, oh yes, and I know.

You wanted to be that few inches away from him, didn't you? You couldn't take it that it would be me, who touched his lips, me and me alone. You wanted to be me but didn't you know, Max, that you couldn't be me? I had to make you go away. So far away that you'd never ever again do something to keep me away from him.

It's amazing what you learn, that you've never been taught before, right Max. For instance, that pain and that failure you must have felt, to leave him to me, a mass murderer, and an evil person oh yes, but Maxi boy I am not.

I'm not evil.

I'm not evil, nothing is evil. Who _were_ (snicker) you to call me evil? Your mother, she is a scientist. You think she is intelligent but she is nothing. Did you know, little Max, that I have an IQ of over 200?

I am a strategist. Everything I want I think about first. I think about ways to achieve it. One, two, three no, no more than twenty ways to get rid of you. All in my head, in here, just waiting to get used. But they will keep on waiting, because Max, you are already gone!

On pictures you hug him and you hug him tight. Too tight, so very tight, I never realized your friendship was just an act. And I cannot make those pictures go away. They are made for eternity. However, you were not made for eternity. Oh no. No, no, you were not.

I didn't drown you in a river.

His eyes are blue, dark blue, not your light blue, oh so dark it makes me want to-

And you were his best friend for far too long. I never watched you. I watched everyone else approaching and I made those pay that were worth it - I'm not a mass murderer, no not yet. And you were too best of his friends and you were too long, way too long the best.

Sometimes I cry. Sometimes I cut myself. And sometimes little Max, sometimes I cut others. Or I drown them. But Maxi, I can't do that now, stupid chemistry.

When I cry, I do it silent. I turn around and cry into my pillow, because nobody is allowed to see it. I don't want anyone to know. No, they don't know. And he does that too. Little boy, with eyes so blue, they are almost black, yes, he does. He cries when he thinks everyone else is asleep, but I never sleep. I have to stay awake to think about the ways in which I can keep people far away from him. So far away that they are almost gone. Oh no, little Maxi, not quite that much almost. Just enough of it.

The right among of almost and they are that much gone that Tyson is crying. He is crying for all of them. He doesn't care if I drowned them or if I stabbed them. He doesn't even know. He only cares that they are not quite that much almost gone. And that makes me cry too. Because I don't seem to know how to make it up to him, Max - you did, you knew how to, even though you didn't have anything to make up for.

I would have done much more than you could ever. I would have, do you believe that Maxi, I would have killed for him. I would have threatened people to treat him right. But I didn't, because I'm not a quitter. If I do something I do it right. You know, because I don't want them to ever treat him wrong again, do you know that? Yes you did. Now you don't know anymore, Maxi, because in fact, there is not enough of you left on earth to make you able to think.

Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I wouldn't have killed for him after all. Because, as you would recall if you were alive, I did kill for him. Now the would is all gone. So much gone that it seems to be not quite that much almost gone anymore. So much not quite that much almost gone that Tyson cries.

He has always been way too emotional. A sensitive guy he is, with those red lips of his. So red that I want to-

_Oh, yes_. Exactly that.


End file.
